N1
by Alenarez
Summary: Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Dua orang Detektif yang mencoba memecahkan sebuah kasus. Kasus Pembunuhan N1! / RnRnya jangan lupa :D sankyuu
1. Prolog

**N1**

**Cast Utama: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhoumi and Henry Lau.**

**Other Cast: Member Super Junior**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, dll xD**

**Don't Silent Reader Oke! ;)**

**-N1 Prolog-**

Suara gaduh terdengar lagi dari arah luar pintu kelas, semua menoleh melemper pandangan ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat tersebut.

'_Ada apa?'_

'_Sesuatu terjadi?'_

'_Apalagi?'_

Bisik-bisik para siswa mulai memenuhi antero kelas, sebagian memasang ekspresi penasaran akut dan sisanya terlihat tegang. Seorang lelaki terdiam, maniknya melirik ke arah teman-teman barunya yang begitu berisik. Beralih menatap pintu. Jujur saya, ia juga lumayan penasaran. Sedikit.

Seseorang membuka pintu, lelaki berwajah tampan kekanakan menyembul lalu masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Air mukanya horor, tatapannya penuh kengerian yang menyiratka bahwa ada rasa ketakutan yang menamparnya keras. Nafasnya begitu memburu.

"Donghae! Katakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi?" Teriak salah satu temannya, lelaki bernama Donghae itu menoleh dengan agak lambat, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, shock masih menyerangnya.

"Lagi..." Semua menatap heran ke arahnya, lagi? Apanya? Saat ini perkataan Donghae begitu ambigu dan tak mudah untuk di cerna.

Sahabat karib Donghae, sebut saja Eunhyuk. Bersuari blonde pendek dengan sebuah earphone hitam tergantung di lehernya. Menghampiri Donghae dan menarik kerah kemejanya.

"Katakan dengan jelas bodoh! Kami tak mengerti!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa ini sebuah kutukan? Atau ada sosok iblis yang sengaja singgah ke sekolah mereka? Hingga sekolah mereka menjadi seperti. Seperti beralih fungsi menjadi tempat algojo sadis yang mengeksekusi mati pelaku tanpa kejahatan. Ha?

"Pembunuhan itu... kembali terjadi. Di sekolah kita."

Semua terbelalak, para gadis menjerit ketakutan setelah donghae –Ketua OSIS Perals Cheonson High School- menceritakan bagaimana kronologis kejadian yang ia dapat dari Kepala sekolah dan beberapa pihak yang berwajib.

"_Astaga, Sungmin-subaenim itu dari kelas 3-A kan? Salah satu siswa tercerdas di sekolah kita."_

"_Bodoh! Dia kemarin baru saja memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika seSeoul!"_

"_Tak kusangka ia pergi begitu cepat."_

"_Mengerikan sekali dia di bunuhb begitu."_

"_Aku takut... akau akan oindah sekolah saja besok."_

Ia menoleh ke kiri, yang dilihatnya adalah para gadis setengah menangis ketakutan dan memeluk diri mereka sendiri. Buku bacaanya telah terabaikan, kemudian memutuskan untuk menutupnya dan meletakannya di laci meja. Melepas earphone yang tersemat di telingnya kemudian melipat tangan.

"Terusik ya?" Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, lelaki lain dengan rambut ikal coklat madu dan benda hitam di tangannya. Tersenyum amat tipis.

"Hmm... terusik?"

"Ya, terusik. Keingintahuanmu terusik. Perasaan besar yang amat kau sukai. Benar?" si Ikal itu terkekeh kecil ketika melihat lawan bicaranya sedikit terbelalak walau langsung kembali datar.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu..." Ia menahan napas saat si Ikal mencondongkan kepalanya.

"Detective Kim..." lelaki itu kembali menegakkan cara duduknya, setelah mempause game di dalam benda bernama PSP.

"Apa aku memanggilmu Kibum saja? Mengingat kita seumuran."

Masih diam.

"Oh tadi kau bertanya siapa aku. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, semoga kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik."

Kibum tersenyum miring. Oh, dia paham sekarang.

"Mari kita cari mata rantainya!"

.

**To Be Continued!**

**Masih prolog xD**

**Komentarnya~ :D**

**Sankyuu ;)**


	2. Ch 1

**N1**

**Cast Utama: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Henry Lau and Zhoumi.**

**Mohon maklum jika terdapat Typo ya~ Xd #ditimpuk**

**.**

**-Enjoy's-**

**.**

**Ch 1**

**.**

Sekarang kasus itu di sebut-sebut sebagai kasus Pembunuhan Para Siswa Cerdas –Judul yang cukup unik- tapi ketika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, tepat ketika kasus itu terjadi, kasus itu tidak pernah dinamai sedekimian menarik. Beberapa siswa menyebutnya Pembunuhan Death Chain atau Pembunuhan N1 atau nama-nama mengerikan lainnya. Setelah pelaku melancarkan pembunuhan yang kedua kemarin, ketika Kibum baru saja masuk menjadi siswa baru Perals Cheonson High School, kini kemungkinan korban kembali bertambah. Pembunuhan ketiga akan segera terjadi. Korban akan kembali berjatuhan. Tapi anehnya, korban di temukan tanpa bekas jejak-jejak penuh darah, atau bekas lebam pukulan atau tanda-tanda mengerikan lainnya seperti umum terjadinya saja, di bagian kepala korban dan jari telunjuk kanan yang terluka dan hanya sedikit atau biasanya banyak mengeluarka cairan merah. Namun, selepas itu, tak jauh dari tempat korban tergeletak tak bernyawa, terdapat sebuah tulisan 'N1' terpatri di dinding dengan –yang mereka yakini- adalah darah.

Sekolah menyembunyikan berita pembunuhan tersebut dari media masa, takut terjadi hal yang lebih buruk atau banyak dari orang luar yang batal mendaftar ke sekolah yang termasuk elit dan favorit itu karena kasus pembunuhan ini. Darah-darah bertuliskan 'N1' pada dinding tempat kejadian belum tersentuh, hingga nyaris mengering dan banyak siswa yang tak berani pergi ke sana

Kecuali dua orang, dua orang yang menyandang profesi rahasia yang tak diketahui warga sekolah lainnya. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak menyebut diri mereka sebagai Detektif Pribadi atau Non- Pribadi, atau mungkin Detektif Umun –jelas itu tidak mungkin. Mereka rahasia, berkedok seorang siswa SMA –walau memang ada benarnya mereka masih bersekolah-. Bekerja-ah tidak! Mereka tak ingin menyebutnya bekerja, karena mereka bergerak bukan karena perintah seorang bos, mereka bergerak atas kemauan masing-masing. Mereka biasa menyebutnya dengan, sebuah permainan yang harus di selesaikan. Dua orang berbeda dengan kepribadian yang nyaris sama. Pemikiran di luar nalar yang amat cerdas di dampingi ilmu deduktif yang sudah mereka kuasai di luar kepala. Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum, ada sekitar 123 kasus kecil dan 29 kasus rumit yang berhasil ia pecahkan sejak belia. Dan Kyuhyun, kira-kira sekitar 126 kasus kecil dan 25 kasus rumit. Kini mereka bersatu, mencari sebuah mata rantai yang cukup sulit. Kasus Pembunuhan N1!

"Menurutmu, darah ini milik pelaku atau korban?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Kibum yang kini berada di belakangnya, masih terus menatap darah yang kering di dinding lorong menuju perpustakan –tempat kejadian. Kibum melipat tangan.

"Semua memiliki kemungkinan." Kibum berjalan lebih dekat menghampiri dinding itu.

"Kali ini aku memberi 10 persen untuk darah pelaku dan 77 persen persen untuk darah sang korban. Dan sisanya aku simpan untuk kemungkin yang lain" Lanjut Kibum memandangi intens dinding itu.

"Persen?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Kibum mengangguk.

"Ya, itu caraku untuk mengambil seberapa besar kemungkinan yang aku percaya. Menurutku, jika itu darah pelaku, mungkin saja benar. Dia sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah, tidak sedikit. Mengingat tulisan ini cukup besar, pasti dia membutuhkan banyak darah. Tapi jika aku menjadi pelukunya, aku tak akan sudi melakukan hal seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Aku pun juga..." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kecuali dia seorang yang sakit mental. Lalu jika itu darah korban, lebih banyak kemungkinan hal itu yang terjadi."

"Aku tau, tapi mengapa ia menulis N1?"

"Aku juga sedang memikirkannya." Kibum berbalik dan berjalan perlahan.

"Ayo ke kelas, satu menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Ucap Kibum membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyusulnya dan merogoh saku celana seragamnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam lalu memainkannya.

"Yah... baiklah."

.

.

Suasana kelas kali ini hening, semua siswa tak seperti biasanya. Mereka lebih pendiam, bahkan sebagian takut untuk hanya sekedar menarik napas. Bukan hanya mereka, guru yang tengah mengajar di depan pun terlihat kaku. Terasa seperti sekelas bersama para zombie. Itu karena mereka takut, mereka ketakutan. Itu seperti sebuah teror yang terus mengganggu pikiran mereka. Seseorang mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Ya, Kim Kibum?" suara guru dengan gender wanita itu agak gemetar menatap kaku pada Kibum yang bangkit dan berjalan pelan.

"Saya izin ke belakang sebentar."

"Silahkan..."

Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Awalnya, yang ia pikirkan adalah ini sebuah kasus kecil yang mudah di pecahkan. Tapi kali ini pemikirannya salah. Kasus ini cukup rumit. Hingga ia harus bekerja sama dengan orang bermarga Cho tersebut, tapi bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan. Kasus ini lebih penting. Sejak kemarin, ia terus memikirkan luka-luka pada tubuh korban. Kibum mengeluarkan dua lembar foto yang memperlihatkan mayat korban pertama dan kedua. Dengan luka yang sama persis, di bagaian kepala tepatnya ubun-ubun dan jari telunjuk yang mengeluarkan darah. Juga tidak lupa tanda N1 yang terpatri pada dinding dekat korban. Itu menunjukan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama.

"Apa motif sebenarnya? Dendam? Apa mungkin?" Kibum bergumam pelan. Ia sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh pergi ke toilet seperti apa yang ia katakan pada guru itu. Ia hanya bosan berada di dalam sana. Kibum hanya berjalan di koridor yang sepi menuju lorong yang tadi pagi ia dan Kyuhyun kunjungi. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat ke sana. Tapi hanya saja, kakinya yang menuntunya.

Kibum mendongak menatap lurus ke depan lalu mengantongi kembali lembaran foto itu. Seorang lelaki muncul dari arah lorong yang menuju perpustakaan tersebuat. Kibum agak sedikit terkejut atas kemunculannya, namun ia bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Saling bersitatap. Lelaki itu sangat jangkung, Kibum mengaku bahwa dia lebih pendek dari lelaki itu. Surainya agak merah gelap dan memakai kacamata. Kibum yang pertama memutuskan tatapan itu lalu beralih pada lantai. Mereka semakin dekat dan saat jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter, Kibum menyadari sesuatu. Ia terbelalak sedikit menunduk-agar lelaki itu tak tau- menatap tangan orang jangkung itu. Tangan kanan, tepatnya telunjuk yang di balut perbankecil. Manik Kibum mengikuti objek itu hingga sampai lelaki itu berjalan melewati samping kanannya. Setelah itu, Kibum mendongak dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

.

.

Jam istirahat pertama, Kibum dan Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali melewati lorong tersebut dan pergi keperpustakaan. Mereka sengaja berjalan pelan dan membiarkan siswa lain berjalan cepat atau bahkan berlari ketika melewati tanda itu.

Brukk!

Seseorang tak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun dan membuat buku-buku bawaannya terjatuh berserakan. Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada orang yang menabraknya, simpel saja... itu karena mengganggunya bermain game. Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok dan membantu orang yang menabraknya. Kemudian kembali berdiri dan memberikan buku itu. Ternyata yang menabraknya adalah seorang lelaki. Lebih pendek darinya, bermata sipit –sipit yang khas seperti orang China, mungkin.

"Maaf kawan, aku tak sengaja. Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin cepat melewati tanda itu. Kau tau kan, itu mengerikan." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Ya ya, aku maklum." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum memperhatikan mereka dengan melipat tangan dan menyipit.

"Baiklah... terimakasih kawan, aku pergi dulu..." Dan setelahnya, lelaki itu kembali berlari menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Merepotkan saja." Kyuhyun menghela napas dan kembali berjalan sambil bermain game.

"Kukira, kau menyukainya." Ucap Kibum membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkedut kesal mendengarnya.

"Hati-hati bicaramu Kim. Aku masih normal." Kibum mengendik lalu menatap lurus.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

.

.

Langit mulai menggulung awan oranye, cahaya mulai redup. Sang sumber tengah kembali dalam peristirahatan menunggu kembali hingga pagi datang. Jam pulang sekolah Perlas Cheonson High School adalah menjelang pukul lima sore, mereka mulai bergegas pulang. Sebenarnya itu karena mereka sudah tak betah berlama-lama di sekolah itu. Di sebuah tempat di dekat sekolah seseorang menekan-nekan layar ponsel pintarnya lalu mendekatkan pada cuping telingannya. Menelpon seseorang.

"Halo..."

'Halo... ada apa?'

"Periksa DNA darah yang ada dinding dengan korban ke dua. Aku ingin hasilnya selesai besok sore usai pulang sekolah."

'Baik...'

Flippp

Lelaki itu mematikan sambungan telephonenya kemudian mengantongi ke dalam saku celana sergam.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry gaje dan aneh :v masih amatiran di genre beginian :3 Typo pasti bertebaran deh xD soalnya gak saya baca ulang :v**

**Komentarnya~**

**#pelukcium**


	3. Ch 2

**N1**

**Vonny L Britannia**

**Cast Utama: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Henry Lau and Zhoumi.**

**Other Cast: Member Super Junior**

**Genre: School Life, Mystery**

**Rate: T**

**Mohon maklum jika terdapat Typo ya~ xD #ditimpuk**

**.**

**-Enjoy's-**

**.**

**Ch 2**

**.**

Kibum mulai berjalan melewati lorong itu kemudian berhenti di depan tanda 'N1'. Maniknya dengan tajam memperhatikan di sekitar dinding dekat serat-serat darah yang mengering. Itu seperti bekas pilok, tapi berbeda. Warnanya menjadi sedikit pudar dan terasa kasar. Baunya sedikit anyir namun tak semenyengat saat baru saja di temukan. Ia berjongkok, meraba di daerah bawah dinding. Agak halus, karena material semen yang menjadi pembuatan dinding lorong ini. Ada yang janggal, Kibum merasakannya. Jemarinya meraba-raba di tempat yang sama di bawah huruf N. Di situ terasa ada bekas goresan, bekas goresan seperti dari batu ataupun benda padat yang keras lainnya.

Kibum mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk penerangan –mengingat agak gelap disana, dan mengarahkannya di daerah tadi. Ia memperhatikannya dengan mata menyipit. Yang Kibum tahu, di sekolah ini di larang mencoret-coret dinding, apalagi sampai mengoresnya seperti ini. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini. Apakah disengaja? Matanya sedikit membulat kemudian tersenyum tipis. Kibum berdiri lalu menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

"Halo..."

_Halo... ada apa?_

"Periksa DNA darah yang ada dinding dengan korban ke dua. Aku ingin hasilnya selesai besok sore usai pulang sekolah."

_Baik..._

Flippp

Kibum memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku blazer. Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Senyum miring terpatri jelas. Kibum melipat tangan.

"Sebuah petunjuk..." Gumaman yang lenyap terbawa terpaan angin yang singgah melewati lorong gelap.

.

.

Memasuki pertengahan April, adalah waktu di adakannya berbagai Olimpiade mata pelajaran yang mencangkup Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, Fisika dan Biologi bagi para siswa pintar dan berprestasi di berbagai Sekolah Menengah Atas seSeoul. Hari ini, Selasa tanggal 14 April 2015 di Sekolah lumayan Elit Perals Cheonson High School adalah saatnya Seleksi calon peserta yang akan di berangkatkan untuk mengikuti Olimpiade tersebut. Dari semua daftar kandidat peserta dalam Seleksi Olimpiade Fisika, ada satu orang yang gugur.

Yah, mungkin kalian sudah tahu tentang itu orang yang gugur itu adalah Lee Sungmin, siswa angkatan akhir yang seharusnya sudah tak diikut sertakan dalam hal perlombaan, namun karena kepintaran dan potensinya, ia terpaksa masih diikutkan-padahal masih banyak adik kelasnya yang mempunyai kemampuan sepertinya. Setelah menang dalam Olimpiade Matematika minggu lalu, Sungmin kembali mengambil alih menjadi kandidat dalam Fisika. Namun kandas, kejadian tragis menimpa hingga merenggut nyawanya.

"Kibum, kupikir kau akan ambil Matematika." Kibum memutar mata dan kembali membolak-balikan lembaran buku tanpa minat. Kyuhyun mendesis ketika lawan mainnya mengambil poin lebih tinggi dalam game favoritnya. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak minat semuanya." Kibum menyipit membaca sebuah judul dalam bab sebuah buku yang dengan acak ia ambil.

**Forbidden Fruit.**

"Sh*t... Buku macam apa yang baru saja aku ambil?" Gumam Kibum seraya mengernyit sengit entah mengapa.

"Tapi kau masuk dalam Fisika..."

"Guru idiot itu yang memasukan namaku dalam daftar." Kibum menutup kasar buku itu lalu melemparnya ke seberang meja. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sebentar kemudian kembali fokus.

"Anak baru yang langsung menarik hati para guru, hmm... menarik. Mungkin sebentar lagi para gadis membuat klub dengan nama 'Penggemar Kim Kibum'ya mungkin itu..." Kekehan Kyuhyun mengundang tatapan tajam Kibum yang seakan menghujam habis dirinya.

"Oh. Hebat." Kibum memutar mata malas menanggapi candaan Kyuhyun yang . . baginya, menyenderkan punggungnya lalu merogoh saku celana. Satu catatan, Kibum belum genap satu minggu menjadi siswa di Perals Cheonson High School.

"Foto korban?" Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit dari ujung matanya.

"Hn..."

"Coba aku lihat..." Kyuhyun mempause gamenya lalu dengan seenaknya merampas 2 lembar foto dari tangan Kibum. Kibum meliriknya tajam. "Setidaknya memintanya baik-baik..."

Kyuhyun tak membalas Kibum, dia sibuk memperhatikan dua lembar foto yang memperlihatkan dua korban yang tewas dalam Kasus Pembunuhan N1. Potretan pertama adalah pada tanggal 4 April lalu. Ketika pembunuhan pertama terjadi. Terlihat figur seorang lelaki berseragam cokelat tua terbalut blazer sekolah mereka tergeletak kaku tak bernyawa di belakang perpustakaan yang sekarang di tutup dan di pindahkan ke dekat Laboratorium utama , mengharuskan melewati lorong tempat terjadinya pembunuhan kedua pada tanggal 8 April untuk sampai kesana. "Korban pertama adalah Hankyung..." Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya memperhatikan lembaran potret foto di tangannya.

Hangkyung- memiliki jejak prestasi yang cukup gemilang, dalam satu tahun pertama ajaran baru, masuk sebagai peserta Olimpiade Fisika yang mengharumkan sekolahnya dengan maju ketingkat Nasional. Januari lalu ia pulang dari kota Paman Sam membawa piala perak menyadang sebagai juara III Tingkat Internasional. Satu catatan, bahasa Korea kurang fasih mengingat pindahan dari China.

"Ya, ia di bunuh pada hari Sabtu. Selang waktu seminggu sebelum pelaku melancarkan Pembunuhan kedua terhadap Lee Sungmin." Kibum mengambil buku lain dari atas mejanya. Lebih kecil namun agak tebal. Covernya berwarna merah marun juga sisi agak hitam dengan cetakan tebal berwarna perak bertulis 'The Great of Poison' karangan ahli obat, seorang Apoteker terkenal asal Prancis, Marchiel Georcy. Kibum agak mengernyit membaca judul buku itu, membuka halamannya dengan perlahan.

"Luka korban itu cukup ringan. Tapi mengapa sampai terbunuh?" Kyuhyun menyederkan punggungnya di badan kursi. "Mungkin mereka punya penyakit serangan jantung..." gumam Kibum yang masih sempat terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang langsung memutar mata lalu mendengus, Kibum melirik kearahnya sekilas.

"Menurut keterangan dari rumah sakit yang telah memeriksa tubuh korban. Tak ada yang memiliki riwayat penyakit Jantung." Terdengar kata 'Oh' singkat dari Kibum setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Omong –omong, dari mana kau dapat ini?" Bola mata Kyuhyun bergulir menatap Kibum yang santai membaca sebuah buku entah apa di tangannya. Lama menunggu respon, akhirnya bibir Kibum bergerak mengeluarkan dua patah kata yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menempeleng si es itu dengan buku tebal di depannya. "Bukan urusanmu..."

"Sh*t!" bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kibum menyeringai sekilas melihat air muka Kyuhyun.

Lama hening, Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Buku apa itu?"

Kibum mendongak sedikit lalu menunjuk buku di tangannya. "Ini?" Kyhyun mengangguk.

Kibum berdehem lalu menegakan duduknya. Menggaruk-garuk alis dengan gaya gentle- Kibum berkata dengan nada yang membosankan. "Bukan apa-apa... Hanya saja... ini membuatku penasaran." Kibum memberi jeda membalikan buku dan membaca judul bukunya ulang.

"Kau tau Marchiel Gerocy?" Kyuhyun menengadah sedikit mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Oh. Dia Apoteker sinting asal Prancis itu, kan? Dia benar-benar wanita sinting."

Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan, diperlihatkannya sampul buku yang sedari tadi membuatnya bungkam untuk membacanya. "Buku itu!" Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak melihatnya. Ia tau buku itu. Buku yang sempat menggembarkan belahan dunia di tahun 1998- tahun saat dia dan mungkin partnernya ini lahir."Bu-bukannya buku itu sudah di musnahkan juga diberhentikan pencetakan dan penjualannya sejak tahun 1998? Mengapa ada disini?"

"Aku juga tak tau... Aku menemukannya tergeletak jatuh di lantai saat mengambil beberapa buku di rak paling ujung." Jelas Kibum.

"Itu adalah buku paling fenomenal di abad ini. Marchiel Jenius-aku akui itu, dia ahli meracik obat. Namun entah mengapa ia berubah, meninggalkan Labnya dan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang menurut rumor tempat ia membuat berbagai racikan entah apa. Marchiel juga membukukannya tentang bagaimana meracik penemuannya tsb." Kyuhyun menatap horror buku di tangan Kibum. Suasana agak senyap ketika mereka memulai topik tentang seorang bernama Marchiel Georcy.

"Diterbitkan dan dijual hampir keseluruh dunia." Kibum menambahi setelah menutup buku itu.

"Dia awalnya orang yang di segani atas Kejeniusannya menemukan obat untuk penyakit yang mematikan pada saat itu. Namun... setelah kejadian itu. Dia tak dianggap lagi dan harus di eksekusi mati menurut hukum di negaranya." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Waktu terasa begitu lambat, perpustakaan yang biasanya ramai kini hening. "Kau tau kan Kibum?"

"Ya aku tau, dia membunuh semua warga di salah satu desa untuk percobaannya. Yang dibuatnya adalah racun. Membuatnya cukup ekstrim dan sadis. Terbuat dari darah si pembuatnya sendiri dan campuran bahan entah apa-tak usah melotot begitu, aku tau setelah baca ini..." Kibum mendengus sebal ketika Kyuhyun seakan-seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup dengan tatapannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Ini cukup sulit dipikirkan... Kita simpan saja atau laporkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum memperhatikan buku itu dengan pandangan menilai- cih.

"Simpan..." dan jawaban singkat Kibum adalah akhir dari pembicaraan tersebut, karena bel masuk berbunyi dan mereka harus kembali secepatnya ke kelas.

.

.

Sore ini tampak seperti biasa, saat pulang sekolah, para siswa berlarian keluar pintu gerbang tanpa menoleh dan bercakap sebentar. Ini mulai terjadi empat hari yang lalu. Entah beban pikiran atau Kecemasan dan ketakutan yang meliputi pada diri mereka. Intinya- mereka ingin cepat pulang.

Kibum berhenti melangkah di anak tangga terakhir yang membawanya ke koridor bawah. Berdiam dan memperhatikan gerbang. Tak menunggu waktu lama setelah gerbang itu cukup sepi, ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, dirasa tak ada orang. Kibum berbalik kembali menaiki anak tangga, berjalan terus sampai di bibir lorong yang gelap ketika sore menjelang petang. Ia berhenti.

"Selesai?" Terlontar begitu saja pada ruang kosong di depannya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati Kibum, sesosok siluet terlihat samar tertutup gelapnya lorong. Suara yang berat. "Sudah... data dan laporan semua sudah dikirim ke komputermu."

Kibum sedikit mengernyit kesal. "Mengapa ke komputerku? Tak bisakah dalam bentuk lembaran kertas yang di simpan di dalam amplop cokelat saja?!" Siluet itu membuat gestur menunuduk. "Ma-maaf... tapi menurut a-"

"Ya sudah... akan aku lihat nanti." Kibum memotong perkataan orang itu dan berbalik pergi.

.

Rasa keingintahuan adalah seperti penyakit yang selalu menyerangnya. Akan sembuh ketika ia menuangkan segala pemikirannya dan berhasil menguak apa pokok dari sebuah kasus yang ia ambil. Rata-rata tak harus memeras lebih banyak tenaga, tapi ini berbeda...

Kibum segera mengambil tempat di depan komputernya. Menyalankan benda elektronik itu dan menunggu sebentar sampai selesai memproses data yang ia terima. Layar desktop muncul dari monitor, Kibum menggerak-gerakan Mousenya. Mengeklik salah satu Icon dan memasukan kode- dan seperti biasa langsung berhasil. Prinsip kerja softwere buatannya itu adalah membuat sebuah kode dan sandi yang selalu berubah setiap penggunannya akan membuka. Ini adalah salah satu tempat rahasia favoritnya.

Kibum mengeklik salah satu folder baru di halaman awal. Kemudian memperlihatkan lampiran sebuah laporan. Kibum membacanya cepat. Maniknya terbelalak.

"Sudah ku duga... Sebagian sama dan sebagiannya lagi berbeda..."

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Maaf keterlambatan publish xD Terimakasih yang sudah Review. Review kalian sungguh membuat saya tambah semangat '-')/**

**Jangan lupa Review lagi nanodayo~ hehe :D**


	4. Ch 3

**N1**

**Vonny L Britannia**

**Cast Utama: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Henry Lau and Zhoumi.**

**Other Cast: Member Super Junior**

**Genre: School Life, Mystery**

**Rate: T**

**Mohon maklum jika terdapat Typo ya~ xD #ditimpuk**

**.**

**-Enjoy's-**

**.**

**N1**

**.**

**Ch. 3**

**.**

Jalanan kotor menggenang kubangan air, rintik hujan masih terasa, menguar bersama bau aneh asing seperti darah. Anyir dan pekat. Rangsang tersendiri bagi seseorang bertudung hitam dengan kain perban menggulung rapih sepasang tangan. Botol kecil wadah cairan bening itu pecah dengan sekali injak. Menyisahkan serpihan tajam terpapar di atas tanah lembab. Sang algojo bertudung menutup keseluruhan wajah dengan topeng, korban eksekusi tersungkur tak berdaya menatap sayu kehabisan darah. Luka kepalanya sungguh parah, tak berhenti membanjiri pelipisnya yang mengalir sampai dagu. Manusia bertudung mengenggam tongkat besi, bekas darah masih terlihat, bisa dipastikan jika keras sekali pukul bisa hancur berhamburan. Apalagi kepala manusia, ia masih memiliki otak di kepalanya. Jangan frontal bunuh-hancur, itu bukan gayanya. Penuh perhitungan jika kau ingin mendapatkan yang sempurna.

Merogoh sebuah _cutter_ dan menggores sedikit pertama pada tangannya sendiri, perban di buka setengah, menampakan luka sayatan lama yang belum mengering. Membubuhkan luka baru yang ia buat, tak ada ringisan. Diam saja seperti patung. Darah mulai mencul dari perpotongan daging yang terluka, ia menghadap dinding polos abu-abu. Menulis karakter huruf dan angka masing-masing satu. Masih samar, ia menarik tangan. Tatapan beralih pada sang korban, manusia bertudung merendah menghadap seorang lelaki yang meringis menutup luka dengan tangannya, meraih tangan yang terkulai redam dalam kubangan air. Beralih pada jari sang lawan, menyanyat sedikit seperti apa yang dilakukanya sendiri.

"Argh. . ."

Sakit, pasti sakit plus apa yang telah diterimanya beberapa menit lalu. Pukulan berat menghantam kepalanya dalam imajiner. Lelaki itu menatap penuh benci seseorang di hadapannya yang tak menampakan wajah. Jarinya terluka cukup dalam, hingga darah kembali keluar dari tubuhnya yang telah lemas. Bajingan itu bangkit sangat arogan seakan mengejeknya yang kehabisan darah banyak.

"Bangun. . ."

Apa? Bangun? Mau apa dia menyuruh bangun padalah matanya yang mungkin terbuka lebar tengah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Bangun kau. . ." Manusia bertudung itu kini menendang tanpa belas kasih, seperti menengdang anjing jalanan yang sekarat setelah bergulat dengan serigala. Menginjak malam semakin sepi, suasana yang paling disukai. Lelaki itu mencoba bangkit dengan rasa pening bukan main sakitnya, berkali gagal dan akhirnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa bangkit setengah bungkuk tak kuat beban. "Tulis dengan darahmu. . . cepat." Perintah yang di lontarkan bagai mutlak dari sang algojo kejam. Lelaki yang masih berseragam yang kini kotor dan penuh noda, menyeringai. Ia tak terkejut, sudah mendugakanya dari awal. Mendengar desas-desus mengerikan dari beberapa teman, ia sudah menduga ini terjadi. Pembunuhan siswa cerdas, eh? Lelaki itu menurut, mengores tulisan samar dengan darahnya yang mengalir deras. Tampak jelas dari sebelumnya. Ia tumbang kembali setelah meyelesaikannya. Dari baling topeng, manusia bertudung itu tersenyum puas. Ia kembali merogoh saku dan datang dengan sebotol kecil cairan di tangannya.

"Pesta terakhir. . ." gumaman itu terdengar puas penuh tekanan dari kerongkongannya. Tangan perbannya menarik paksa dagu lelaki itu, dan memasukan isi dari botol di tangannya sampai habis tak tersisa. "Teguk sampai habis, sunbae. . ." Nada terdengar pura-pura manis. Lelaki itu ingin muntah merasakan rasa aneh yang dikecap oleh lidahnya, tertelan tak sengaja. "Pehhh..." air liurnya bertambah banyak menghilangkan rasa aneh yang tertinggal. Setelahnya ia terbatuk keras.

"Uhukk-apa ya-yang kau berikan pa-padaku keparat!" Paru-parunya terasa semakin menyempit, pusing luar biasa menyerang. Seakan menggerogoti otakmu perlahan-lahan. Rasanya seakan lumpuh syaraf total seperti mayat hidup. Manusia bertudung tertawa keras, ia membuka topeng yang lama melekat pada wajahnya. Menampakan rupa pada lawannya yang kini membulat mata. Tak percaya.

"Ka-kau. . ."

"Haha. . . itu hanya air biasa kok. Kau pasti lelah, jadi aku buat saja agar kau cepat tidur. Kurang baik apa aku ini? Haha..." Sejak kapan air biasa mulai berdampak efek seperti virus?

"Jadi kau. . . orang kekanakan yang bermain nyawa itu." Lelaki itu menatap rendah kepada sang pemeran antagonis utama yang kini menghentikan tawa menyenangkannya. Memandang tak suka.

"Se-seharusnya aku mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Sungmin waktu itu. Uhukk.. ah sial." Lelaki itu meruntuk diri sendiri. Teman kelasnya yang kini sudah tiada benar, dan dia bodoh karena melihat seseorang dari sampulnya. Topeng kebaikan yang menipunya. "Diam kau. . . anjing busuk." Lawan bicaranya menatap dingin dirinya yang tengah meregang nyawa. Paru-parunya semakin bermasalah di ikuti jantungnya yang tak bekerja. Ia bisa merasakan detak kehidupan yang semakin melemah. Hingga rasanya rasa sakit itu menghilang seketika, merasa melayang tertiup angin.

Tubuh itu kaku tak bergerak, yang sudah di pastikan pemiliknya telah tiada saat itu juga. "Kutambahkan dosis tinggi, jangan salahkan aku. Perlawanan. . . boleh juga." Ia kembali mengenakan topeng miliknya, menatap sekeliling. Tau-tau ada bukti kuat tentang permainnya kali ini. Sekiranya tak ada, ia langsung angkat kaki meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seringaian puas. Meninggalkan seorang mayat dan segala kehancuran barang dengan serpih-serpih sisa kaca bening dan noda darah besar membentuk satu kata.

'**N1'**

.

.

"A-aku ingin sekali memberitahukannya pada Ibu dan Ayah. . ." seorang siswi terisak hebat di bangku taman, temannya memeluk erat. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. "Jangan begitu. . . apa kau mau data kita di ubah? Pindah sekolah percuma. . . kita tidak boleh keluar dari lingkup sekolah ini. Apa lagi memberitahukannya pada orang tua kita. . . jika data kita di ubah, tamatlah riwayat kita." Siswi lain menimpali dengan nada yang bergetar, "Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita seperti dikurung dan dipasung dalam sangkar."

"Kita hanya bisa berharap kasus mengerikan ini selesai." Yang paling bijak menjawab, sekumpulan siswi itu saling melempar rasa takut yang kini tampak terang-terangan. "Apa kalian mau seperti Ji Seok? Dia ketahuan memberitahukan masalah ini pada orang data kewarganegaraan keluarganya di ubah. Keluarganya adalah pengusaha berpenghasilan besar, namun mereka tertuduh melakukan korupsi dan menghutang pada bank dalam jumlah besar. Padahal itu tidak sama sekali. Mereka hancur telak. Dengan begitu depresi, orang tua Ji Seok nyaris gila. Mereka ada di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang." Suasana bertambah suram.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ji Seok?"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi." Siswi itu menggeleng lemah. Semua semakin ketakutan.

"Kejam sekali, sekolah yang melakukanya?"

"Iya. . . begitu yang kudengar." Semua terdiam. Hening terasa.

"Apakah ini masih bisa disebut sekolah? Aku lebih merasa jika situasi berubah bagai neraka dunia. Terror terus-menerus."

.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun beralih fokus dari PSPnya, menatap Kibum yang terhenti langkah di tengah koridor. Tatapannya mengarah pada sekumpulan siswi di bangku outdoor. Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Gagal paham. Kibum selesai mencuri dengar mungkin. "Apakah ada yang tak ku ketahui?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, Kibum menatapnya serius. Menimang-nimang akal, berpikir. Kyuhyun mengusap dagu. "Ah , aku baru ingat. Ya mungkin itu belum kau ketahui."

"Katakan."

"Tidak di sini." Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia kembali melangkah santai melanjutkan acara main game kesukaanya. Kibum mau tak mau mengekor. "Aku tau tempat bagus. . . ayo kesana."

.

Satu kata. Berdebu.

Ruangan itu menimbun debu tebal hingga nyaris lima senti. Gelap. Rasa-rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam lubang hitam, dan ini adalah pintunya. "Apa ini yang kau sebut 'tempat bagus?" Kibum mencibir rekannya yang tengah tersenyum puas, setelah mengantongi PSPnya di dalam saku. "Ya. . . memang benar adanya. Tempat ini benar-benar mengesankan ya? Haha wow..." Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang melangkah masuk, meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar. "Dia sinting. . ." gumam Kibum menggeleng pelan, kemudian masuk setelah nyala lampu menjuru dalam ruang. Kibum menatap sekeliling, refleks menutup hidung dan mulut ketika bau debu tercium, mencari hal yang menarik tapi hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap rekannya yang memasang flat face super dingin, tapi dia santai menanggapi. "Dulu, kakakku juga bersekolah di sini. Ia mendapat jabatan sebagai ketua kedisiplinan dan keamanan. Pernah suatu ketika, razia besar-besaran di adakan. Karena kakak mencium kejanggalan yang sepertinya masih berhubungan dengan narkoba. Ya bisa kau tebak, semua anggota mencari markas anak-anak bandel yang masih dalam area sekolah. Dan ketika pencarian itu, kakak menemukan tempat ini." Kibum enggan duduk di kursi berdebu, ia lebih memilih tetap berdiri mendengarkan. "Jadi ini tempatnya?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tentu saja bukan. . . ini ruang kosong. Hanya kakak yang tau sebelumnya. Tempatnya ada di ruang atas yang kita lihat tadi." Kibum kembali pada ingatan menuruni tangga pada sebuah gudang, lalu ia melihat satu pintu yang terkunci gembok besar dan besi horizontal. Seperti area terlarang. Ruang ini tak berpintu, lebih tempatnya dengan pintu tersembunyi. Dari luar tampang dinding datar biasa, tapi siapa tau. Jika kau dorong, kau bisa menemukan ruangan dengan ukuran skala yang lumayan jauh dari kata sempit maupun luas. "Lalu... kakakmu memberitahumu, begitu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak. . ." Kibum sangat heran dengan rekannya yang seperti berkepribadian ganda. "Cur-curi dengar dari balik pintu. . ." Sepertinya Kyuhyun pakar pada masalah nguping-menguping. "Bagaimana jika kita jadikan markas?" Kyuhyun meniup debu pada atas kursi dan imbasnya semua mengarah padanya hingga terbatuk, "Uh.. parah sekali kotornya." Gumamnya langsung menarik diri.

"Markas? Apa?"

"Markas kita detektif Kim, bukan kah kita bisa leluasa berbicara mengenai kasus itu di sini? Jadi kita tak usah repo-repot naik tangga higga ke atap sekolah." Kibum menatap datar. "Bukankah ini juga kita repot-repot turun tangga? Ini seperti ruang yang berada di bawah tanah kurasa." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor. "Ya memang begitu, ruang bawah tanah. Tapi bukan versi kuno." Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang tengah memandang menyipit atap ruang yang penuh jaring laba-laba telah tertinggal oleh sang empu. "Haha... tenang saja. Kita akan membersihkan ini nanti." Kibum langsung menoleh, "Apa? kita? Sendiri saja kau..."

"Maksudku aku, oke kita sudahi basa-basi ini. Jika aku tak salah dengar, kau ingin mendengar sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui."

"Ya, katakan."

"Pada saat pembunuhan pertama, semua tentu saja gempar bukan main. Bahkan para siswa berencana pindah atau memberitahu masalah ini pada keluarganya. Namun, pihak sekolah mengambil langkah tegas. Pada jam istirahat jika kuingat, mereka mengadakan pengumuman yang begitu mencengkam membuat para siswa tertegun. Ini bisa di bilang sebuah ancaman, pihak sekoah begitu overprotektif. Mereka melakukan apa saja agar nama baik sekolah tetap terjaga. Dengan cara kotor sekalipun." Kibum membulat setelahnya, "Sekolah macam apa ini?" brengsek, ini bermasalah.

"Sekolah mengatakan akan mengubah data pada kewarganegaraan mereka, menimbulkan corak kehancuran pada keluarga mereka jika mereka mengatakan masalah ini pada keluarga. Sebagai contohnya Ji Seok, yang kau dengar dari para siswi tadi." Dari jauh terdengar bel tanda istirahat usai berdegung. Kyuhyun mengecek jam. "Oke itu yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Mari kembali ke kelas, kau membuat perutku kosong. Sial." Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Kibum mengekor berjalan lamat-lamat, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia mencium kejanggalan, ada yang tidak beres di sini. Apakah sekolah ini sampai hati berbuat demikian? Bagaimana dengan Sang Kepala Sekolah? Rasanya ingin sekali menendang sesuatu sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun menaiki tangga sambil bermain game. Sesekali bibirnya mengumpat dengan nada jengkel seperti _'Argh Lapar! Tak jadi ke kantin.'_ Atau _'Gara-gara si Es Kacamata.'_ Kibum mendengar namun acuh. Ada yang harus ia selidiki sekarang. Kibum menatap sekilas pintu bergembok besar itu ketika melewatinya, ada sesuatu yang seakan menariknya. Menatap penuh arti, kini tak ada waktu lagi. Mungkin ia bisa mampir mengecek sebentar kapan-kapan. Tapi tidak sekarang. Dan setelahnya mereka menghilang di balik pintu gudang setelah menjejakan anak tangga terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas yang seperti biasanya. Seakan mati dan di penuhi oleh zombie. Kibum sudah benar-benar muak sekarang. Kelas kosong pelajaran. Ia membuang napas, jika boleh memilih... ia akan terus berada di ruang bawah tanah tadi. Kibum membuka buku dengan sampul warna merah marun yang ia temukan di perpustakaan tempo hari lalu. Warna kertasnya sudah mulai mencokelat kusam, Kibum membaca seksama. Melewati beberapa lembar untuk menuju inti apa dan bagaimana reaksinya jika ini bekerja.

'_Dosis dapat mempengaruhi dampak. Anda dapat menambahkan dosis jika itu perlu untuk menimbulkan rasa yang kuat. Di butuhkan vaksin yang terbuat dari plasma darah untuk jantung dan paru-paru. Pelumpuh syaraf dapat bereaksi selang 30 detik kemudian. Ini bekerja untuk syaraf seluruh tubuh, dampak pada otak juga tidak luput. Hasil analisa, reaksinya akan sama seperti virus yang menggerogoti otak komputer. Efek pusing luar biasa.'_

Tidak habis pikir Kibum membacanya, buku apa ini sebenarnya? Ini seperti buku –bagaimana cara membuat racun mematikan-, gila betul orang yang membuatnya. Mungkin obsesi menguasai kala itu. Penasaran ingin tahu, siapa orang yang memiliki buku laknat ini?

Brakk!

Pintu di buka lebar spontan oleh seorang lelaki yang bernotabene sebagai ketua Osis. Lee Donghae- penampilan lebih kacau dari biasanya. Kantung mata tampak jelas menebal dan wajah semakin pucat- menatap seluruh teman kelasnya dengan tatapan horor. Apa lagi yang terjadi?

"Kim Kangin, dia korban selanjutnya. Baru di temukan di belakang perpustakaan dengan mengenaskan."

Pemberitahuan Donghae membuat semua tertegun dalam keheningan. Mereka saling tatap saling melempar rasa ngeri dalam diri masing-masing. Kyuhyun menoleh menatapnya, Kibum mengangguk sekilas. Mereka bangkit berbarengan, setengah berlari keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Kangin adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Dia dari kelas angkatan akhir, pandai sekali dalam biologi. Sekolah pernah mengirimnya dalam Olimpiade Sains seKorea." Mereka masih berlari, melewati lorong menuju perpusatakaaan. Ramai sekali. Penuh sesak para polisi dan regu otopsi. Mereka menetralkan napas yang berantakan. Kibum berlari mendekati tempat TKP. Penuh bekas darah- tak biasanya. Ia bisa melihat Kangin tengah diperiksa, luka cukup parah di bagian kepala. Dan luka dalam di bagaian jari tangan. Manik Kibum langsung mengarah pada tulisan darah di dindimg seperti biasa. Kibum berdecih, "Shit!".

Seorang polisi muda menghampirinya, "Maaf detektif Kim, kami harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk segera di otopsi." Kibum terdiam melihat mayat itu, "Tunggu. Biarkan aku memeriksanya sebentar." Polisi itu menatapnya, "Tapi-" Kibum berdecih. "Hanya sebentar." Ia melangkah menuju TKP memeriksa barang ada bukti secuil pun dari sang mayat, namun Kibum mendesah kecewa. Ia bangkit dan sedikit menyingkir, memberi ruang agar polisi bisa mengangkat korban.

Kyuhyun menghampiri dan menepuk bahunya. "Ada sesuatu?" Kibum menanggapinya dengan gelengan. Membuang napas kasar. Semua orang telah pergi, menyisahkan mereka berdua di dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun mengendik, tatapannya beralih para sesuatu yang tampak berkilau di terpa cahaya. "Oi... tunggu dulu. Apa itu?" Kyuhyun berjongkok menunjuk serpihan kaca. Kibum mengikut. "Ini bekas pecahan kaca botok kecil kurasa. Wadah sesuatu mungkin? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Opini Kyuhyun, Kibum masih mengamati, ia kecolongan kali ini. Ah sial.

"Kau bawa plastik?" Tanya Kibum. "Untuk apa aku bawa-bawa plastik?" Jawaban Kyuhyun membuatnya refleks memutar mata. Ia merogoh sehelai kain sapu tangan dan memungut serpihan beling tersebut. "Sepertinya masih ada sisanya. . ." Gumam Kibum. Setelah cukup, ia kembali mengantonginya. "Sisa racun?" Analisis Kyuhyun, ia bangkit setekah Kibum. Rekannya mengangguk, "Ya begitu menurutku, akan ku periksa nanti. Kau bagian melihat CCTV. Ada banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan." Mereka mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Begitu? Baiklah, sepertinya pihak sekolah tak mungkin membiarkanku untuk melihat rekamannya. Apa aku harus mencuri sedikit data?"

Kibum menyentuh kepalanya. Rasa sakit mendera, mungkin kelelahan.

"Terserah kau saja..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Hai. . . Maaf atas keterlambatan publish. *bow

Thanks for **lydiasimatupang2301, Kiru Kirua, Emon204, Guest, Shofie Kim, Han Rei-chan, Rahma94 **dan **dhharu. **Review kalian bikin saya tambah semangat '-')/

Selamat bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya~

Review jangan lupa ssu xD

Salam manis,

**VLB**


	5. Ch 4

**N1**

**Vonny L Britannia**

**Cast Utama: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Henry Lau and Zhoumi.**

**Other Cast: Member Super Junior**

**Genre: School Life, Mystery**

**Rate: T**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Saya kena WB berbulan-bulan /alesan**

**WB hanya mitos percayalah –"**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**-Enjoy's-**

**.**

**N1**

**.**

**Ch. 4**

**.**

Tepat pukul dua belas seperempat malam, bau bahan kimia menyelip keluar dari lubang kunci papan pintu dengan seluruhnya bisa dikatakan telah termakan masa. Kasat mata tapi terasa semakin kuat, suara jatuh benda dengan material kaca terdengar menggema diikuti raungan seseorang. Pintu dibuka kasar, tertutup banting keras tanpa perasaan. Seseorang muncul tanpa berbalik, menekan tangannya dengan selembar kain putih yang ternoda merah oleh darahnya sendiri.

Lampu remang tak membantu sama sekali, benar dugaan adalah seorang lelaki, dilihat dari gaya potongan rambut yang pendek- berlari cepat menaiki tangga dan hilang di balik pintu.

Hening menyeruak tanpa komando, merapat sampai titik di mana kesuraman semakin pekat. Imbas bantingan keras, pintu dengan sekeliling besi sepanjang enam puluh sentimeter satu engsel bawah nyaris terlepas. Celah pintu agak meluas, seakan mengizinkan siapapun untuk mengintip sesuatu yang berlabel 'Rahasia' di asing dari bahan kimia kembali tercium, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Begitu menyengat.

Derap langkah seseorang menghampiri dari anak tangga terakhir, pelan dan hati-hati hingga semua itu berhenti di depan pintu setengah rusak itu. Tangannya terulur pada sisi pintu bercelah, melebarkan luas pengelihatan, dan menerobos masuk dengan setengah wajah bagian bawah dengan blazer di tangannya, mencoba menutup bau yang terdeteksi dari indra pencium. Maniknya bergulir ke sekeliling, terperangah sesaat ketika retinanya menangkap belasan tabung reaksi dengan cairan bening di dalamnya. Satu di antaranya berisi darah pekat pada samping sebuah papan kertas penuh coretan rumus dan puluhan angka-angka yang sebagian tak diketahuinya.

Lelaki itu menghampiri meja dengan beban penuh di atasnya, melewati bekas pecahan kaca yang ia duga adalah salah satu tabung dengan volume dipenuhi cairan bening. Ia mengambil papan yang tertempel kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas.

"Ini. . . diambil dari dari buku The Great of Poison, tidak salah lagi."

Tapi ia menyadari bahwa satu bagian paling penting tak ada dibawah coretan akhir dari kertas itu. Langaknya kembali membawa ke bagian lebih dalam dari ruangan itu setelah meletakan papan kertas coretan rumus ke atas meja. Ada yang janggal, ada yang aneh, ada yang tidak beres di sini- bisa dirasakan dengan jelas. Kali ini lebih pelan, menyadari ada suara pergerakan sesuatu dari balik dinding dekat jendela yang tinggi tanpa kaca. Napas tertahan, meningkatkan ke waspadaan. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sisi datar nya dinding semen, menoleh- mencoba mengintip siapa yang berada di balik semua ini. Hanya siluet bayangan punggung yang tampak, ia tak bisa memastikan bersurai hitam, cokelat atau bahkan madu. Sangat jangkung- dan ia yakin yang berdiri di sana adalah seorang lelaki. Memakai seragam yang sama- sepertinya kelas satu. Dilihat dari ujung blazer pada lengannya berwarna abu-abu membongkar isi tas ransel hitam di atas meja kecil, sampai tak menyadarinya. Mungkin harus lebih dekat atau-

KRAKK

bisa ketahuan.

Dewi fortuna tak memihak, salah satu kakinya menginjak pecahan beling kaca yang berserakan- menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras didengar dari jarak dekat. Siluet seseorang itu menoleh was-was, tekanan pada paru-parunya semakin meningkat, degup jantung semakin menjadi. Dalam pikiran masing-masing kubu berdenting alarm tanda bahaya. Situasi gawat, mereka menyadarinya dalam arti sama.

Lampu gantung diterpa angin kecil dari luar jendela tanpa kaca, mengoyong limbung menambah suasana semakin suspense. Cahaya lampu tak sengaja mengarah pada sosok sileut, memperlihatkan sekilas rupa sang objek. Lelaki yang memergoki mundur beberapa langkah seakan tak percaya, sosok itu melangkah maju- hingga keselurahan terlihat oleh terangnya lampu. Terbelalak, mereka membulat mata tak percaya masing-masing.

"Ka-kau?"

Bisa di lihat sekarang, surai merah gelap setengah rapih setengah berantakan. Kulit putih dan sangat tinggi. Siapa sangka? Jauh yang dipikirkan, sosok siluet itu. Salah satu hal penting dari sebuah skenario?

"Z-zhoumi?"

"Kyuhyun?"

Terkejut, bahkan rasanya saraf utamanya lumpuh rasa. Lemas bukan main, ini adalah salah.

"Jadi kau. . .?"

Kyuhyun semakin memundurkan langkahnya. Lawannya tak berkutik, memilih diam memproses apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau...? adalah. . ."

Satu penangkap dan satu tertangkap- atau malah sebaliknya?

.

.

Kibum tanpa kacamata lebih terlihat menusiawi- Kyuhyun mengatakannya sepuluh menit lalu kira-kira. Enggan debat argumen tidak penting, Kibum tutup mulut mengekor. Namun, ada yang berbeda di sini- ia bisa merasakannya. Ujung matanya, melirik rekannya yang biasa melakukan rutinitas _'Everywhere'_ and _'Everytime'_\- kalian pasti tau tanpa dijelaskan. Lebih agak pendiam, dan lebih agak berbeda. Bercakapan awal juga sedikit kaku tanpa nyawa. Mungkin memilih gaya baru untuk Sabtu pagi- mencoba _positive thinking._

"Apa hasilnya? CCTV yang kau lihat?" Kibum memulai pembicaraan, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan- bahkan mungkin ini pertama kalinya. "Eh?" Respon Kyuhyun agaknya terlalu polos atau malah terlalau bodoh kali ini, menoleh pada Kibum. "Itu. . . Aku belum sempat memeriksanya." Kyuhyun kembali pada fokus pertama. Manik Kibum memincing.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Satu alis Kibum terangkat, rekannya terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mendongak. "Tentu saja ada. . . Kita hanya rekan, bukan teman. Perlu ada rahasia masing-masing. . . Ku pikir kau sudah paham maksudku." Kyuhyun menekan sisi dinding, mendorongnya agak keras seperti pintu. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya di belakang, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua itu memang benar adanya.

"Benar juga. . ." gumaman setengah tak ikhlas dari Kibum, ia memilih diam dan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan- tak peduli. Mengendik sekali hingga menyadari tempat yang Kyuhyun sebut 'kantor' telah berubah total. Entah harus mengekspresika sesuatu bahagia atau dia harus bergidik melihat banyaknya tumpukan CD game di atas meja.

"Oh... abaikan itu- bagain dari hobi." Kyuhyun melempar sebotol minuman kaleng yang barusan ia ambil dari dalam lemari minuman. "Aku tak tau minuman apa yang kau suka. Itu.. ambilah." Kibum menangkapnya dengan sempurna, satu alisnya terangkat melihat minuman apa yang ia dapatkan- **Teh Hitam –**dengan gambar sehelai daun teh hitam yang berubah menjadi animasi buatan memiliki mata dan mulut- dan dibawah berlabel _Made in Japan._ Tunggu... sejak kapan dia jadi pengamat hal yang tidak penting begini?

Kibum bisa merasakan dirinya membentur pelan badan sofa setelah ia meminum satu teguk teh hitam. Raut wajahnya agak berubah. Isi cairan dalam kaleng itu mengalir melewati indra pengecap, "Pahit. ." Kyuhyun menoleh- ia masih bisa sedikit mendengarnya. "Tapi tidak buruk.." Kibum kembali meneguknya beberapa kali, Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng maklum kemudian kembali dengan satu laptop dan beberapa alat lainnya.

"Aku tak sempat semalam. Kakakku datang ke rumah dan terus menggangguku sepanjang malam. Yah semoga kau mengerti..." Kyuhyun meletakan laptop di tengah meja berbentuk trapesium itu, dan memasangkan beberapa kabel setelahnya. "Sepertinya aku punya sedikit waktu untuk memeriksanya sebentar." Kyuhyun memulai aksinya, mengakses data-data yang terlihat sampai yang ter-_hidden_ pada komputernya. Walaupun ia adalah salah atu pengguna Linux, tangannya tak pernah tak gatal untuk sedikit 'menerobos' sedikit celah layanan yang ia dapatkan. Ia tahu, apa yang ia gunakan adalah sesuatu yang lebih- ini sangat menguntungkannya. Sangat. Berbanggalah bahwa dirinya salah satu tokoh gelap dunia IT- ini adalah rahasia yang hanya ia simpan seorang diri.

Kibum mengamatinya dengan raut agak-agak bosan- dalam diam ia tahu apa yang rekannya kerjakan. Ia juga pengamat dan pengguna layanan-layanan itu. Bahkan ada beberapa software yang ia buat sendiri untuk memudahkan dalam _permainannya._

"Kosong?" Kibum angkat bicara setelah lama mengamati layar monitor yang menampilkan data rekam CCTV sekolah yang berhasil Kyuhyun ambil alih. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Pelaku telah antisipasi sebelumnya. Mungkin ia tahu ada seseorang yang akan mencuri data rekaman."

"Bukan..." Kibum merespon. Nadanya terdengar serius, "Pelaku merusak kamera CCTV dengan memecahkannya. Itu analisaku." Kyuhyun menyipit. "Itu terlalu sederhana, detektif Kim..."

"Aku belum selesai bicara." Kibum melipat tangan, tanpa sadar isi dari keleng minuman itu telah lenyap. "Kamera CCTV di sekolah ini berbeda. Walau sudah di hancurkan, di dalamnya masih terdapat cadangan yang merekam secara otomatis. Dan sebelum kau memeriksa data rekam, dia telah menyadari itu dan menghapusnya dengan virus. Kau terlamat satu langkah."

"Gila! Produk mana kamera itu?" Kyuhyun seakan menampik perkataan Kibum dan tertarik dengan sesuatu yang ia senangkan. "NASA Amerika. Ayahku pemiliknya." Terlihat enggan, Kibum menjawab dengan intonasi rendah.

"Dan. . . bagaimana bisa kau tentang hal itu?"

"Aku yang meminta pihak sekolah menggantinya." Kibum mengambil alih laptop Kyuhyun, itu membuat sang pemilik terlihat agak jengkel. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kibum menjeda, ia tak menjawab untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Sampai ribuan digit 0 dan 1 memenuhi layar monitarnya diikuti bunyi bising dari speaker proprosesor yang Kyuhyun pasangkan pada laptopnya.

"Untuk mengambilnya kembali. Kita harus menyerangnya balik." Manik Kyuhyun membulat- tak lama ia tersenyum miring. "Dasar. Kau mengirim virus yang sama? Harusnya aku tahu, bahwa orang itu juga baru memulainya kan?"

Kibum menyeringai tipis, "Ya. Kita lihat, siapa yang berani bermain nyawa sampai sejauh ini."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, lebih sempit lebih terpencil- dalam arti lain, bunyi satu irama terdengar dari tust-tust keyboard PC. Sang empu, lihatlah rautnya yang tak terlihat. . . tak adanya cahaya sedikit menganggu- tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Jika ada orang lain di sekitarnya, pastilah orang itu akan mati mental- atau psikisnya terluka. Tatapan itu berbeda, seperti monster yang memenjarakan dirinya di dalam raga seorang manusia. Obsesi dan kebencian. . . bercampur satu dalam kesatuan. Perban-perban bekas lainnya berserakan begitu saja di bawah lantai marmer, ia tak peduli. . . mau luka di beberapa jarinya kembali menganga atau tidak- itu menganggu.

Sakitnya tak seberapa, ada sesuatu lain yang ia temukan. Sepertinya menyenangkan untuk hiburan.

Bibir pucat itu bergerak, mengucapkan dua patah kata penuh penekanan. Di sudahui dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Awas. Kau."

.

.

.

"Henry... ini buku yang kau cari." Seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik, memberikan sebuah buku ke pada pemuda manis yang sudah ia kenal. Henry Lau- dia adalah siswa paling rajin keluar masuk perpustakaan sekolah, karena itulah ia dikenal baik oleh ibu penjaga perpusatakaan.

"Ah terimakasih banyak." Henry tersenyum setelah menerima buku dan kartu perpustakaanya. Dan melangkah pergi dari perpustakaan.

Dalam langkahnya yang diam, Henry memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya sakit bukan main. "Ah..." lenguhan sakit terlontar dari bibirnya. Sebaiknya tidak usah dipikirkan, batinnya.

Ia tersenyum sepanjang jalan, sampai retinannya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

"Zhoumi!" panggilnya pada seseorang bertubuh jangkung. Lelaki itu menoleh merasa namanya terpanggil. Rautnya yang datar seketika berubah lebih cerah, balas menyapa. "Hi, Mochi!" Henry menghampiri dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Koala pendek! Jangan panggil aku aneh-aneh!" Buku ditangannya menjadi korban kejengkelan Henry, ia dengan suka rela memukulnya ke bahu Zhoumi.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku lebih aneh. Aku terlihat pendek dari mana?" Zhoumi mengusap bekas 'ucapan selamat siang' dari sang kawan. "Lupakan..." Henry menggerutu, ia berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi, yang dengan mudah di susul berkat kaki-kaki panjangnya.

"Pinjam buku lagi?" Henry hanya mengangguk. Tanpa menjawab ataupun melirik. "Rajin sekali..." terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran. "Aku memang rajin! Tidak seperti kau, bodoh!" Henry merespon, Zhoumi menahan tawa.

Henry tak sengaja melihat tangan Zhoumi yang terbalut kain perban. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Terluka lagi?" Zhoumi ikut berhenti dan tersenyum meyakinkan, "Tidak bukan apa-apa..."

"Bukan apa-apa apanya? Perbannya lebih tebal dari yang kemarin. Sini ku lihat..." Nyaris Henry menyentuh tangan Zhoumi, tapi di tepis. "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa... cepat, bel masuk sudah terdengar." Henry tertinggal, salahkan aja langkah panjang milik tiang listrik hidup itu.

"Dasar kau ini. Sahabatku yang paling gila..." gumam Henry tersapu hembusan angin.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf ini pendek saya masih belajar untuk mengetik agak lebih panjang :)

Thanks to **cho loekyu07, Emon204, lydiasimatupang2301, Shofie Kim, Pndaa, Secret ZiO, Miss Chocoffe, entik hale, SDKP SSC LOVERS, angella.**

Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :D

See you next chapter ^^

Review jangan lupa :D

Salam manis,

**VLB**


End file.
